Dragon
Dragon'' (formerly known as ''The Dragon Hour)' '''is a Robloxian television talk show hosted and created by DragonDipperBlossom, which was mainly aired on RBC Network prior to September 26, 2014, when dragon was fired from that company as a result of him opening his own company, Dragon Dipper Productions. Dragon is aired mainly on RMC on November 30, 2014. Dragon is produced by RMC Productions, while the BBC is co-producer. The show was renamed 'Dragon 'on November 28, 2014. On December 2014, TheMagRblx has announced that ''Dragon will be renewed for a second season, which started on March 21, 2015. On December 25, 2015, DragonDipperBlossom announced that the show had been renewed for a third season. The third season was the last, as Dragon left Roblox on January 1, 2017. The final episode aired on November 11, 2016. The show currently airs reruns on Talker, AAK Network and JTV. HistoryCategory:Shows The Dragon Hour was created by former co-owner and actor of the now-defunct RBC Network, dragonfruit348, shortly after the announcement of the upcoming new comedy show ''Trouble Family'', ''Dragon wanted to do his own talk show like [[Lemon|#Lemon'']] or Late Night with Ccooll and ''The Jonathanroxcp Show''. On July 23, 2014, Dragon announced that he would be launching his self-hosted talk show. Initially, there was a rumor that dragon planned to have a mysterious and anonymous object that will drop or shoot random items from the roblox catalog at the end of every episode. Dubbed "The Suprise", the object was set to be constructed on the ceiling of the set at RBC Headquarters & Studios. Another rumor purported that Dragon will ask ccooll696 and The312dolphins to be the first guest stars on The Dragon Hour and would, for "The Suprise", to shoot lemonade juice at ccooll, dolphin and the audience, but that plan was later canceled. On August 5, 2014, dragon announced the show would start listings to get famous Robloxians to guest star on the show. They lasted three days, and in the end had only three guest stars out of an intended ten (the three being ccooll696, The312dolphins, and mikeyrockk). Due to a general lack of interest by these famous Robloxians, the idea was never finished. The period was extended (from August 8 to August 26) in order to allow time for RBC employees to meet the stars and potentially to allow more stars to be added to the list. A proposed remodel of the studio for The Dragon Hour was never completed. The show was set to premiere on September 12, 2014, but Dragon was fired from RBC due to him creating his own company, Dragon Dipper Productions (now Dipper Fresh Productions). The show was renamed ''Dragon ''on November 28, 2014 when a Robloxian version of the British Broadcasting Corporation owned by TheMagnificientMan picked the show up. The Robloxian BBC was looking for a new talk show similar to the British talk show Lorraine. TheMagnificentMan had previously worked for DragonDipperBlossom at his company; when they worked for Dragon, mag said that he wanted Dragon to rebrand The Dragon Hour to change its perspective. On August 17, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios announced that they had started a restructuring process. They also announced new episodes for the show after a five-month hiatus. On October 21, 2015, Hexahedron Direct's video-on-demand service, Hexahedron Hub, released the full series on the service. On December 25, 2015, DragonDipperBlossom announced that the show was renewed for a third season, but on January 31, 2016, he announced that that season would be its last. A day later, the show was picked up by Buddbudd Studios. Production Dragon was first produced in the BBC Broadcasting House for the first 2 episodes, moved to the Dragon Dipper Productions Headquarters for the third, but later moved back to the Broadcasting House to have more space. Starting in Season 2, Dragon has been moved to the R-Nittele Studios built by Fluke10, due to the fact that TheMagRblx had closed down the Broadcasting House which was last seen since Episode 1 during the second season, and BBC Block had to shutdown due to hackers. On December 21, 2015, BBC Networks decided to no longer co-produce Dragon, it is now solely produced by Dipper Fresh Studios. The third season will be produced at Buddbudd Studios. Episodes As The Dragon Hour There was no true Series 1 for The Dragon Hour due to DragonDipperBlossom being fired. As Dragon Season 1 *This was the last episode (and show) to use the Dragon Dipper Productions brand before it was renamed to RMC Productions on February 8, 2015. Season 2 Season 2 in Buddbudd Studios Season 3 Roblox Movie Channel shut down on January 1, 2017. Awards